User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 7 Part 1
*As our next episode begins we find CE sitting on his throne, his minions all stood before him* CE: Jella you will take Toxic and Johnny to attack Piets base. I want him preoccupied so he can't reinforce Steeler, Ynkr and Coupe....Mocker...take Andrew and scout around the police station...make sure they aren't onto us....I will take Voice, Torch and Paro and target a full front Attack on Coupe's forces before they have properly got prepared Jella: Yes sir Mocker: As you say boss CE: Gorillaz....you and Bantha can stay and watch over the base...I don't want anyone that isn't authorised entering at all... Gorillaz: Of course! Bantha: I have to stay with this loser? Why? CE: Because I say so...you got a problem with that? Bantha: N....no CE CE: Good, now hopefully by the end of the day we will all be back together here after wiping out all Gang opposition in this city....let's move people *The scene changes to the roundabout from before where Lak, Tux, Shoop, Kari, YTK and Fire are waiting for Lab* Lak: He's been in there ages...do you think something happened to him? Fire: I don't know but that dude that came past earlier almost spotted us... Tux: That was Noah I think....he's another one of Coupe's guys.... YTK: Yeah.....who's Coupe? Shoop: Coupe is the Gang leader of the biggest Gang in this city... YTK: Oh....why does he want to kill you? Kari: We don't know... Tux: I just hope Lab is alright... *The scene changes again, Lab's gun is on the floor, a man in the shadows is aiming his own gun at his back* ???: Jacob...go get his gun... *Jacob rushes out and grabs Lab's gun off the floor* ???: We are gonna make you pay for what you did to Justin Lab: Justin? The guy in the basement ???: That's the one...he was a friend and you killed him...we saw you...didn't we Jacob? Jacob: Yes we did ???: And I came straight down to deal with you...because you see...me Jacob and Justin don't work for Coupe...no....we are mercenaries...under the employ of Tesla..and he told us to kill anything that we deemed kill worthy on the spot...I won't kill you like that...I'm going to draw it out... Lab: At least tell me who you are ???: hehe...my name is Stofferex....my friends call me Stoff...you can call me death... Lab: Stoff.... Stoff: Yeah... Lab: You should really watch your back... *Speed jumps up behind Stoff and disarms him quickly, shooting Jacob in the back of his head as he does* Stoff: Zander....come in Zander...pick up at main entrance... *A motorbike suddenly drives through the glass doors and into reception. Stoff climbs on and the motorbike drives off* Stoff: See you later losers.... Lab: Who were they? Speed: That's Stoff....the one he drove off with is Zander...they're both mercenaries..very expensive ones at that...I bet this Tesla has put a lot of money behind catching us...come on...we better get out of here... *Speed and Lab run out, seeing the others who are now joined by Devil, Sierra, Baron and Maaike* Tux: Thank god Lab.... Devil: And Speed! What happened? Speed: Long story...I climbed higher up the tower...I was surprised by the lack of opposition...when I got to the top I realised why....someone had already fought their way up... Devil: What? Speed: A guy who goes by the name of Lucid...I think he must still be alive because there was no sign of a body...he just left his usual mark... Baron: Which is? Speed: A note...apologising for all the blood he left behind... Devil: That's odd Sierra: What else did you find? Speed: No one...I checked on the roof and there was no one there...just a purple scrap of fabric... Sierra: If Lucid is around....she must be too... Speed: Exactly what I thought... Fire: Who's she? Speed: We shouldn't say...not until it's confirmed Sierra: Let's just say that if she's working for the enemy we are all in a lot of danger... Devil: Then we probably shouldn't be stood out in the open...come on...Speed said that building is empty and Lak, Fire and YTK know it well...let's make our base there... Shoop: Sounds like a plan *The group moves into the building except Sierra and Speed who stay outside* Sierra: It couldn't really be... Speed: I see no other option....it has to be her.... Sierra: But she was exiled.....the master assassin made her leave and never come back... Speed: That means someone must be paying her a lot of money to go against him... Sierra: God save us all... *The duo walk back into the building and Devil has amassed the group in reception* Devil: First things first we need to check that the base is clear...that means scouting strategic positions thoroughly...Lab, Shoop and Fire can bring up some food from the kitchens...Lak, Tux and Speed can go check on the perimeter...me, Maaike, Baron and YTK will go make sure the top floor is clear...Sierra you and Kari must stay here and protect the entrance... Shoop: Can't Sierra go help with food and I'll stay here with Kari... Devil: No Shoop we need a big guy like you to move that stuff... Shoop: Fine.... *The groups split off but the camera stays with Sierra and Kari* Sierra: So what is there between you and him? Kari: It's nothing really... Sierra: You joking? The way he looks at you, I wish someone looked at me like that...unfortunately in my trade you don't get much opportunity to meet boys long term...except Speed.... Kari: And what's wrong with Speed? Sierra: I've known him so long....he's kind of like my brother... Kari: I see....he's a cool guy though Sierra: Yeah....it would just feel a little bit weird.... Kari: I understand... Sierra: Kari...I promise you that I will get you and Shoop through whatever is coming... Kari: I don't want you to do anything stupid for us Sierra... Sierra: You already lost Metal in this....I won't let you lose Shoop too... Kari: Thank you *Kari hugs Sierra* Kari: Im sure you'll find a nice guy someday.... *The scene changes to Lak, Speed and Tux who are securing the perimeter* Lak: I don't know anymore dude... Speed: You sure you didn't get any more names... Lak: Im sure... Speed: Damnit names would have helped...let's go through what we know...Tesla, one of Coupe's main guys, seems to have created a Gang that consists of Coupes old guys, like Noah and AG, random mercenaries like Stoff and random new members like Maven and Dex...but why? Tux: Maybe he wasn't satisfied with how the Gang was being run Speed: Nah...no one messes with Coupe unless they have a really good reason... *Speed stops in his tracks. There's a guy stood about 10 metres from them, grinning wildly* ???: Well, well, well look who finally showed... Speed: Shit... Lak: What is it? Who is this? ???: This is the person who bring around your demise, Lakuita. The demise of all three of you that is.... Speed: Guys...back away slowly... ???: Just call me Evol....and I am about to end you.... *Evol suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots Lak three times through the throat* Tux: Holy shit.... Evol: Y'all should have stayed still...now that one will be still forever... *Evol laughs* Speed: You're sick Evol.... Evol: Yeah? Maybe that's why I was always better at this than you are...this isn't a job for sentimentality... Tux: What do we do? Evol: I know what you should do... Tux: What? Evol: You should leave me and Speed to have a little friendly chat Tux: Gladly *Tux turns to run but Evol shoots him twice in the back and watches him crumple to the floor, Evol still grinning* Evol: That was some fun target practice... Speed: You fuck Evol: hehe, you know why I'm here Speedy Speed: I can guess Evol: Me and my colleagues wanted to have a word with you...take Sierra and run away...save your own lives... Speed: Im not like that...I'll fight for my friends Evol: Then you'll die with them Speed: Maybe Evol: See you very soon, Speed *Evol darts down another back alley and Speed runs back, dashing into reception* Sierra: Speed...what's wrong? Speed: Tux...Lak....dead.... Kari: WHAT? Speed: Evol..... Sierra: Shit Kari: Who's Evol? Sierra: One of the most dangerous assassins in the world...and he has friends....what if.... Speed: Lucid....what if he's still here? We have to warn Devil *Sierra and Speed ran up leaving Kari in reception* Speed: DEVIL? ???: hehe too late Speedy boy *A man is at the top of the stairs stood over the dead body of YTK, Speed pushes Sierra to the side as he shoots at them* Speed: Lucid you fuck....where are the others? Lucid: Alas if I know...I hit this one and then the others started running away...they went to the rooftop...they're Xim's playthings now Speed: No.... Lucid: Oh yes Speedy...I was just coming downstairs to clear the rest of the building. Have a nice time in there *Theres a click as the door is locked* Lucid: I'll send Evol up to have fun with you later Speed: Lucid get back here.... Sierra: It's useless Speed...we are both dead... Speed: But Kari is all alone downstairs... Sierra: And Devil, Baron and Maaike are upstairs with Xim.... Speed: We have to get out.... Sierra: But how? *The scene changes back to Kari who is stood alone in the reception. Lucid quietly comes down the stairs and smirks, aiming his gun at her* Shoop: Kari duck! *Shoop, Fire and Lab burst up the stairs. Shoop shoots at Lucid, hitting him in the hand and disarming him* Lucid: you fucker.... Shoop: How dare you Attack my girlfriend *Shoop and Kari both blushes and Lucid smirks* Lucid: Never called her that before, eh? Shoop: Shut your FUCKING MOUTH! Fire: Shoop calm down... ???: Yes, you should do that... *A new figure has just walked in through the front door* Lucid: Slice.... Slice: Everybody down *Everyone but Lucid drops to the floor and Slice promptly shoots him three times and watches as he crumples* Slice: Didn't get down quick enough.... *MSV and Mysterious run into the building, aiming their guns at the others* Slice: You have one chance...please don't lie....where is Devil? *The scene fades and we are transported to the rooftop. Devil, Maaike and Baron are on their knees. Evol and the purple woman are stood a few metres away. The remaining members of Teslas group are stood uncertainly at the door* Baron: Im gonna die... Maaike: Baron...it's gonna be alright Baron: How can you say that? They killed YTK...and Tux...and Lak... Devil: If they wanted to kill us then we'd be dead Maaike: Devil that isn't helpful Devil: It's true though...clearly they want us for something... Baron: Like what? Experiments? A public execution? What have I ever done to deserve this? I always tried to be good and humane... Devil: No use whining over spilt milk... ???: You three stay quiet...Tesla...send me the deserter *Polar whimpers as he is phew forward* ???: On your knees Polar: Yes miss *Polar gets on his knees and the mysterious woman puts a gun to his head and fires, Polar drops dead instantly* ???: Traitor scum Baron: Shit.... *The woman walks over and stands over Devil* ???: You're the leader of this group right....tell me....where is CE? Devil: I don't know who you are....and I don't know where CE is ???: My name is Xim...I am the most notorious killer this town has ever seen...and you will tell me where CE is Devil: Why do you need to know? Xim: I want to find one of his men and kill him... Devil: Why? Xim: They killed one of my friends Devil: Maybe I can help...promise me and my friends safety and I'll tell you the name of the person you want... Xim: Im listening.... Devil: First promise us safety Xim: Fine....I will keep you safe in the incoming fight...now give me a name Devil: Tell me about who you want to find Xim: He killed my friend....Dani Devil: I know who you want....his name is GG...he killed Dani and shot another one of CE's men... Xim: Were there any surviving witnesses? Devil: Two....Meat is one of CE's advisors and right hand men...he works outside the hideout....and a cop called Wonder Pikachu.... Xim: Evol! Go get this Wonder Pikachu and bring him here alive...kill when you see necessary Evol: Yes Xim *Evol leaves the building* Xim: I will hunt GG and Meat...Tesla....take these three and keep them safe...prepare for an attack at any moment....Coupe is going to make his base here....I can feel it.... *The scene changes as Tesla, Noah and Dex drag the prisoners away to Piet, CW, A6 and a few others who are stood near the front of a warehouse, hiding behind crates* Piet: This can't be happening.... A6: It is sir....it's just one guy but he has us pegged back....we can't even move CW: We need to take him out... Man 1: Sir....he has grenades.... *A grenade goes off, enrapturing the person who just spoke in flames* CW: VINTAGE! Piet: Shit.... A6: Piet...we need to drop back... Piet: We risk leaving the hospital open then.... A6: I don't know what we should do.... Piet: Here's what....CW, go protect Legion and the two cops...now... *As CW runs off the scene changes to Jella and Toxic climbing into Piets base through a hole in the roof* Jella: Right Toxic...you know the plan...you clear the back rooms...I'll go hit their front troops from behind... Toxic: Yes sir *The two separate and the camera follows Toxic as he approaches the hospital, Legion is crouched behind a crate, trying to aim a gun at Toxic. He fails and Toxic shoots him down with ease* Toxic: Easy as pie... *He spots BreZ on the hospital bed and approaches, a malicious look in his eyes* Toxic: Look what we have here...another easy kill Nail: Step away from my boyfriend *Nail steps out from behind the door and shoots Toxic in the back. He stumbles before falling to the floor dead* BreZ: Nail....I'm your boyfriend? Nail: Of course...even in these dark times you make me happy BreZ: I think there are darker times coming.... Nail: And they will be brighter with you in them *We are transported to a view of the city, Tov is speaking to us* Tov: So even as gang war rages across the city we still see love blossoming...but isn't love what caused this in the first point? The love Metal had for Kari? That CE had for power? That Tesla had for revenge? Just a few things to think about as the second part is written.... Who's death saddened you most? Lak Tux Lucid YTK Polar Vintage Legion Toxic Category:Blog posts